earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight Melodies
The Eight Melodies are several melodic fragments found in Mother and EarthBound. When combined, these fragments create tunes that serve as important plot devices in each game. It is explained by Maria in Ninten's Magicant that this is because the Eight Melodies are a song she would sing to Giygas, whom she raised from infancy. In Mother, by singing the Eight Melodies, Ninten and friends are able to reawaken comforting memories Giygas had suppressed, ultimately weakening him and causing his retreat. In Earthbound, the Eight Melodies transport Ness to his own Magicant, where he confronts his nightmare and awakens great inner strength. In Mother, the songs are earned from living things and from objects. In order, they are obtained from a doll, a bird, a monkey, a piano, a cactus, a dragon, EVE, and lastly, George 's gravestone. In EarthBound, the songs are inherited through Ness's childhood memories and recorded to the Sound Stone, at "Your Sanctuary" locations. To truly understand himself and enter his mind, Ness must record all eight of these melodies to the Sound stone to gain access to "Your World", Magicant. Despite sharing the same name in-game, the Eight Melodies from Mother ''and ''EarthBound are actually different tunes altogether. The Mother Eight Melodies appears in Earthbound as part of the track entitled "A Flash of Memory," though it is heavily truncated and is subjected to delay effects. A difference between the two Eight Melodies is that the Eight Melodies from Mother, as mentioned above, act as a vulnerability of the main antagonist, while the Eight Melodies from EarthBound serve to transport Ness to Magicant, where he overcomes his nightmare. The original Mother version of the song plays in the Japanese commercial, promoting the game's slogan, "No crying until the end(ing)" (エンディングまで泣くんじゃない, Endingu made nakun janai). It has been heavily associated with the Mother franchise since then. In Mother 3, a tune similar to Eight Melodies can be heard. Instead it is called 16 Melodies, which is a combination of Mother's Eight Melodies, Mother 2/EarthBound's Eight Melodies and Mother 3's Love Theme. In the song, Eight Melodies plays from 0:48 to 1:16, Smiles and Tears plays from 1:20 to 1:50, and the Mother 3 Love Theme plays from 1:29 to 4:00. Lyrics Mother Lyrics Take a melody, Simple as can be Give it some words and Sweet harmony Raise your voices, All day long now, Love grows strong now Sing a melody of love Oh, love Love is the power Love is the glory Love is the beauty And the joy of spring Love is the magic Love is the story Love is the melody We all can sing EarthBound Lyrics Note: The original song was in Japanese, the English is only a translation. I haven't lived as long as adults have I have nothing but my bike and red hat A smile, a laugh, and you in my heart As well as my baseball bat. ---- There is a post from Earthbound Central though that has translated the whole song. This is what he wrote in the post. “ (Note that these aren’t meant to go with the melody, they’re just straight translations) I haven’t lived even half as long as adults have, but I do have plenty of memories in my backpack My favorite baseball cap, my sneakers with worn-out heels Deep in my pocket is my worn-down guitar pick There were some things sad enough to make tears come out, but you were always by my side I thought of the two of us as just friends the whole time I probably loved you without ever realizing it. We walked while we laughed, played, and got hurt I realized it as we took shortcuts and went in circles: that even if you can’t believe in everyone you can’t cast aside a heart you do believe in You made me stronger just being who you are Like a gentle wind blowing and swaying the grass you always walked with a smile Yes, the two who shared smiles and tears one after the other….. (I miss you) …..are now far apart…..” So the world was saved...... Now remember that this is from a post and is a relatively rough translation, but enjoy the free info. Bibliography for the edit: “Smiles & Tears – Lyrics.” Weblog post. RSS. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 September. 2013. . Edit made by -KCDA Melodic Lyrics The following set of lyrics below this set of italicized lines is a modified variation of the lyrics, meant to better fit in with the melody: Grown ups have seen- so much more- than me So many things- that I still- want to see So I- took my back-pack- in-to the world and filled- it with- memories My fav’rite base-ball cap- on my head My worn out snea-kers, a fa-ded white and red My lu-cky guitar- pick shi-ny and clear Safe- in my po-cket, right here. Though sometimes I- got- sad- and almost cried You were al-ways- with- me-, by- my side. I knew- that- we- were friends to the core But may-be it was- something more (Instrumental music plays.) Together we- walked that road- for so long We laughed, we played,- we got hurt,- we grew strong Ta-king short-cuts, and- getting lost, I learned- what I’d known- all along: That even if- you- can’t- believe In the good-ness of ev-eryone- you meet Sometimes- you- know-, and you can’t let go Belie-ving in- your friend And just by be-ing- there,- you see, Just by be-ing- who- you’d al-ways be You helped- me- grow-, you helped me to know The stro-nger, ha-ppier me Like a gen-tle breeze,- through grass- and- trees You al-ways carr-ied a smile Yes we,- who- shared- our smiles- and our tears… …we two- are now… …far apart. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl was originally intended to include both Eight Melodies songs as well as the Hippie Theme, and Because I Love You. These songs exist in the game's coding but they can only be retrieved by hacking. The arrangement of Mother's ''Eight Melodies originally intended for inclusion can be heard here Where you can hear the music * ''Mother's Eight Melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ePCB0ndgB4 * Earthbound's Eight Melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWEYYkT9nTs] * Mother's ''Eight Melodies as they appear in ''Earthbound ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Il8zM8TH3Dg * ''Mother 3's Sixteen Melodies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZbqrZJ9VA4 Videos Video:Mother's 8 Melodies Video:Eight Melodies Deluxe Video:earthbound 8 melodies Video:Eight_Melodies_Earthbound_Music Trivia * In Mother, the Eight Melodies stop at "Oh, love". The rest of the song can be found in the title screen. Category:Music Category:Mother Category:Giygas Category:EarthBound Category:Ness Category:Mother 3